1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication systems, and more particularly, to optimally using a memory card tuning sequence using a CMD 19 tuning command.
2. Background
Secure Digital (SD) is a type of non-volatile (e.g., flash) memory card format developed for use in portable devices, such as cellular phones, smart phones, laptop computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), global positioning system (GPS) devices, multimedia devices, video devices, digital audio players (e.g., MP3 players), cameras, game consoles, tablet computers, or any other similar functioning devices. For example, an SD memory card may be used by a digital camera to store and retrieve photos. The portable device, also referred to as a host, writes and reads data to and from the SD memory card where the impetus for the reading comes from the host and not from the SD memory card.
Limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present disclosure with reference to the drawings.